percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Summers-Chapter Five: Oracular Advice
Because it was apparently bad luck to start a journey on the weekend after a Friday that was also a full moon, Corey had to stay at Camp until Monday. He spent the weekend training, getting information about what he needed to do from Chiron, and being generally looked down upon by most of the campers. They evidently found the idea of Artemis, the maiden goddess, having a child to be very foriegn and distasetful, to put it nicley. The only two people who would talk to Corey were Jimmy and Amy. They trained with him and helped get him ready for his quest. Corey was moved in Cabin 8, which was silver and empty. The inside looked like the inside of a log cabin, with various animal pelts covering the wall, and even a stuffed jackalope. When he looked into its eyes, he thought it was going to steal his soul. It was almost as if the cabin was saying, "You're not supposed to be alive. Your're a mistake." Home sweet home. On Monday morning, Corey got up, eat breakfast, and went to meet Chiron at the Big House. He got there and found Jimmy, Amy, and a red-headed girl he did not recognize sitting with the centaur. "Hello Corey," said Chiron, trying to mask his fellings with a smile, "This is Rachel, our Oracle." "Hey, I'm Corey Summers." he replied. "So, down to buissness," said Chiron, "This is not the first I have heard of the Teumessian fox. Do you know its story?" "No." Corey answered. "In Ancient Greece, it was a giant fox, which was destined to never be caught. It rampaged through the countryside, destroying mortals and demigods alike. Aphrityron, a Thebean, sent Laelaps, a dog destined to catch everything it hunted, after the fox, causing a paradox. Zeus had no choice but to turn them both to stone, and make them constellations. Now, the fox has somehow reformed, and from what I have heard, it is rampaging through the south." "Err.... I hate to state the obvious, but how do I catch a fox that can't be caught?" asked Corey. "There are two ways: first, you could try to find Laelaps, as he has probably reformed as well. However, I have no idea where it is. The other option is to recieve the Blessing of Artemis, which gives a power similar to that possed by Laelaps. Even I do not fully understand the blessing. I know it can only be bestowed by Artemis, and only after accomplishing a great feat. I suggest we consult Rachel. Corey, if you would do the honor." "How do I defeat the Teumessian fox?" asked Corey. A green snake enveloped Rachel, and she spoke, in a raspy voice: You shall travel to the south, and find destiny there Both the hunter’s and the beasts’ string grows threadbare If you fail, then plague will be released And many a life be ceased The place of learning named after the ancient beast is where to start your quest Beware; this will not be your only test "So, that made sense." said Corey, sarcastically. "Prophecy's are not always clear at first, or indeed after the quest." said Chiron, "However, I think I understand some of the prophecy, specifically the place of learning." "Great, what colleges are named after mythological monsters?" replied Corey. "The main one I'm aware of is Yale." said Chiron. "There was a monster named Yale?" asked Corey, surprised. "It was a type of monster from Africa, more commonly refered to as the 'Eale.' So, I think you should begin your quest by traveling to Yale. I'm not sure where you go from there. As you may have gathered, Jimmy and Amy have voulenteered to go on the quest with you, if you'll have them." said Chiron. "I wouldn't want to go with anone else." said Corey, finally telling the truth. It felt good. Corey Summers- Chapter Six: Harvard Doesn't Have This Many Monsters Category:Corey Summers Category:Chapter Page